


Beacon Broke

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Worship, Chasity, Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Break, Scent Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Poor Jaune he should have made sure he had enough Lien to last him the semesters during his time at Beacon, and now he's down on his luck and flat out broke. What's a poor boy to do? Thankfully he's got a pair of guys that are willing to help him out...for a price.





	Beacon Broke

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own RWBY

“Shit shit shit shit.” Jaune groaned as he searched through his dresser, his blue eyes wide in panic and a small amount of sweat. The reason for Jaune’s current panic attack was simple, coming to Beacon Jaune had a limited amount of funs seeing as how he ran away from his home, he had to use some to pay for his faked transcripts to get in and even the those cost him a pretty hefty amount of Lien. After finally arriving in Beacon, he thought his money troubles would be over seeing as how the school would provide him with a place to live and food to eat so that was taken care of. What he hadn’t counted on was the fact he needed to pay for his own books, let alone his own Scroll having never bought one let alone owned one he was unprepared for the cost and all the things that came with it.

Thus, right now Jaune was searching through everything he could. He was searching every nook, every crevice, every pair of pants he owned-even going as far as to check his teammates clothing to try and get some spare Lien-, he had even resorted to trying to find any left over Lien in vending machines that the other students would normally leave behind. For all his searching, all his scrounging, his attempts at scoring some extra Lien...he had ended up with nothing, zip, zilch, not a single Lien for him to find. He dropped to his knees and let out a small cry of anguish, glad his team and team RWBY had all gone off to do their own thing so they wouldn’t see him in such a state, as much as he like his friends he didn’t want to be a burden to them let alone seem like a leach for asking if he could borrow Lien, they had already done so much for him and he appreciated that. But if he didn’t find some way to make Lien, he was gonna be up shit creek without a paddle when it came time to pay for next semester’s books. 

“Maybe I should try finding a job.” It wasn’t uncommon for students to get a job during the semester, from what he had heard some of the students worked part time while still balancing their school life. Standing up, Jaune quickly fixed the room and left, making is way out into the hallway and set out to try and find a job. “It can’t be that hard right? I mean I’ve got skills.” He said trying to reassure himself that he could do this. “It’s just to make a little bit of Lien, just enough to make up what I don't have...or didn’t have to begin with. But, I can do it.”

“Yeah so I have so much extra money I could pay for five students to go to class,” A voice said laughing as a group walked by consisting of Cardin, Sun and Neptune. “Cool dude so what do you plan to do find a slut too hire?” Sun asked laughing at the idea.

Jaune who just so happened to be within ear shot heard him, his eyes widen as he looked over at Cardin, Sun and Neptune and quickly hid behind a wall. “Please, oh oum please tell me I didn’t hear what I think I just heard.” A part of Jaune, the part that was desperate for money, desperate to pay for his next semester, desperate to just have money in general screamed at him to go up to Cardin and ask if he could have some money. “No, no, no, he has to be joking I mean he can’t really have that much right?”

“Well I got the new Game system and a bunch of games,” Cardin said with a chuckle as continued, “Guess If i can find a good slut I would hire them.”

Jaune groaned, the latest game system had been known to cost a fortune. Anyone who was anyone was trying to get enough Lien to get it, and the fact that Cardin was able to get it only cemented the fact he had money. “I am going to regret this.” He sighed, swallowing his pride and his dignity and began to walked towards them.

“Question is who at this school is that slutty or in need of money that badly,” Neptune chimed in with his own laugh.

“Uh….That would be me.” Jaune said softly hoping to Oum, and any other deity that was listening to his prayers that they wouldn’t hear him. Sadly, no divine intervention came to his aid.

All three males froze and turned to Jaune with looks of disbelief on their faces as the blond boy blushed fidgeting under their strong gaze.

Jaune flushed deeply, his hands grabbing at the hem of his shirt. “I-I’d be willing to take that job.” He said with a little-not a lot- confidence in his tone. “If your offering.” he was shaking in place, as he bit his lip so hard had it not been for his Aura he would have a bleeding lip.

“Why?” was all Cardin asked as he moved closer to the blond Sun and Neptune right behind him.

“C-Can’t a guy want to h-have some fun?” Jaune asked, giving his best fake smile. Sadly for him, Cardin knew that smile and knew he was lying and could easily see through it.

“How desperate are you to get that new game system?” Cardin laughed wrongly assuming the reason Jaune needed money.

“I-It’s not for the game system.” Jaune said looking down, not wanting to face Cardin let alone actually have to see his face when he gave him his answer. “I-I need the money.” he swallowed. “I need the money to pay for the rest of my classes.”

“Let's head to my room so I can see if you are worth the Money,” Cardin said with a grin on his face.

The quartet moved towards Cardin’s team room, where upon entering Jaune was surprised to find it was a lot cleaner than what he had originally thought off. Sun sat down on the desk while Neptune sat on a chair that was at the desk, and Cardin stood before Jaune who hadn’t sat down at all.

“Strip so we can see if you are worth our money,” Cardin ordered before moving to sit on his bed and watch the show.

Jaune gulped as he slowly began to remove his clothing, as he did he let them drop to a pile on the floor at his feet. He removed his T-shirt and his briefs, taking a deep breath before he tossed them aside, thanks to the training from Pyrrha he had gained muscle. It wasn’t much, but at least he had gone from being a stringbean to what Yang had jokingly called him a minor twunk. He had a light amount of muscle, his arms and legs having a small cord of muscle, his stomach was flat and toned with a small slowly developing four pack of abs. His ass was round, firm, and was slightly bubble like, resting on his golf ball size balls was his soft 7-inch cock with a light dusting of blond pubes on his crotch. 

“Well Not Bad but this would have to go,” Cardin said sliding a finger through the blond pubes, as the other two males nodded in agreement, before Sun chimed in “Well as a slut he also would not need to Cum.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Jaune asked, his embarrassment was still present as his blush refused to die down. “I-I mean if i’m going to be a s-slut then how would I not be able to well not cum?” 

Moving to his closet Cardin pulled out a small box and tossed it to the shocked blond boy. “Put that on It will do the trick,” Cardin ordered while rummaging and gathering some more boxes.

Jaune stumbled with the box in his hand, slowly opening the box up to find a ring, but it was not just any ring but a cock ring. “Y-you want me to put this on?” 

“Yes then we will deal with your body hair,” Cardin said as he pulled up and sent some info to Sun and Neptune and sent them to take Care of it while he got Jaune ready.

Jaune just sighed and nodded, reminding himself that he was doing this for the money. “It’s for the money, it’s for the money.” he chanted to himself as he slipped the ring around his cock, taking a moment to look it over as he had never actually considered or even bothered with a cock ring or anything sex related before so having this was both a new and a strange experience for him something he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

As soon as the cock ring settled on the base of Jaune’s cock Cardin pulled out two crystals and ran them over every hair on Jaune’s body before wiping away the hair to reveal baby smooth skin and with a snap of his fingers he activated the cock ring.

The sensation of the crystals running over his body sent goosebumps all along his skin making him shiver. He couldn’t believe just how quickly he had been cleared of all his hair let alone the fact he was now smooth as silk. “What was that?” The couldn’t have been regular dust he had never seen anything like it let alone heard or read about it anywhere. 

“Specialized dust now you will never grow body hair,” Cardin explained pulling off his armor to show off his own body, he was tall with a broad chest and in the center of his chest was a thick patch of hair, his abs were covered in a trail of hair leading into his pants, and as he lifted his arms he showed off the hairy pits. Overall he was a hunk with thick muscles built from years off training.

Jaune was feeling both self-conscious and a bit embarrassed by just how much Cardin looked better than him, while he knew he had bulked up-if only a little- he was still shocked by just how much of a difference there was between himself and Cardin. His eyes raked over his form and he wasn’t going to lie and say Cardin didn’t look good he was at least man enough to admit that. “S-So what now.” Jaune had never done anything sexual, outside of his imagination and his own hand he lacked a lot of experience when it came to the subject of sex, growing up with nothing but sisters did that to a guy.

“We can start with seeing if your mouth is any good then I will show you how to clean your hole out,” Cardin said as his scroll dinged picking it up he grinned in triumph as he read the message saying that for the rest of the school year his team consisted of Jaune, Sun, Neptune and Himself.

“M-My mouth?” Jaune’s blush returned with a vengeance, turning even darker than before. He may not have the experience, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know a thing or two. So when Cardin told him that he was starting with his mouth, Jaune knew right away what it was that he wanted from him. “O-Oh, right.” He said rubbing the back of his neck 

Moving back to the bed Cardin sat down with a smirk on his handsome face as he gestured towards his crotch.

Jaune’s cheeks burned once again, as he slowly walked over to Cardin dropping to his knees before him. Looking up and right at his crotch Jaune reached out and grasped his pants and began to undo them. Slowly at first, then reaching for the zipper he pulled them down to pool around Cardin’s ankles, eyeing the bulge in his underwear he shivered hooking his thumbs under the waistband and pulled them down and for the second time that day Jaune felt his eyes widen in shock.

Cardin’s cock sprang up standing tall and proud at 12 inches long, 8 inches thick cock with melon sized balls completing the package of a impressive manhood.

“S-Sweet Oum.” Jaune gasped, taking a small in take of air and for a moment was hit with a scent that was emitting from Cardin’s crotch. It was strong, incredibly so and very thick. He shook his head, locking his eyes with Cardin’s cock and bit his lip. ‘ _ It’s like dealing with a popsicle..or an Ice cream cone.’ _ He mentally told himself as he leaned forward and gave Cardin’s cock a lick, the scent filling his nose upon getting closer as he licked along the head of his cock, and around the tip swirling his tongue around before slowly licking down along the underside of the shaft.

Moaning Cardin gripped Jaune’s hair to force more of his cock into the boy’s virgin mouth as the door opened and Neptune entered carrying a trunk while Sun was carrying two, quickly the removed Cardin’s teammates trunks and grinned as they watched Cardin fuck Jaune’s mouth.

The sudden movement had Jaune gasping around Cardin’s cock, the grip on his hair wasn’t helping as he gripped Cardin’s legs, he began to slowly bob his head up and down. With his lack of experience Jaune made up for it with his enthusiasm, his tongue would lick along and over the shaft as he went down, when he pulled back he let his tongue lick and tease the head running the flat side along his slit and teased the underside of the head. One of his hands reached under Cardin and grasped his balls rolling them in his hand and giving them a small tug and a squeeze.

Smirking the two boys stripped showing off their own bodies neither was as hairy as Cardin but both were larger than him by far the middle size was Neptune with an 18 inch long ,6 inch thick cock with volleyball sized nuts dangle below it, then came Sun with a monstrous 24 inch long, 12 inch thick cock with basketball sized nuts stretching out his silky smooth sack.

Jaune had pulled off his cock at that point, having heard the sound of clothes coming off. Upon turning around, his eyes got even wider than before. He couldn’t believe this, how could they be this big? It didn’t make any sense to him, was there something in the food that they ate? The water that they drank? Whatever it was that had managed to give them cocks like that he was unsure. But, the one thing Jaune wasn’t sure of was that he didn’t know if he would be able to take them.

“Don’t worry we will train you before we make you take these,” Neptune said stroking his cock for a second before moving to stroke Sun’s with both hands.

Jaune nodded before turning back to Cardin’s cock, slowly going back down only able to take the first six inches into his mouth and pulled back as he was unable to go any further without risking choking on his cock. He settled for holding the tip in his mouth and used his tongue to play with it only pulling back for a moment to plant a kiss on the tip.

Cardin moaned as he was sucked towards his orgasm his cock pulsing eagerly in Jaune’s mouth.

The pulsing of Cardin’s cock was the only warning that he got, and he knew that meant he was close to his end, this was a dilemma for Jaune. He had no idea of Cardin wanted him to swallow, or pull back and simply let him cum. So, he just continued to suckle on the tip, running his tongue along the slit and lightly grazed it with his teeth.

Groaning Cardin thrust in and let loose a flood of cum down Jaune’s throat before pulling out and painting his face.

Jaune at first was shocked, the sudden splurge of cum shooting down his throat had caught him off guard forcing him to swallow the load, the the feeling of the hot thick cum coating his face was a surprise but it was not unwelcomed as he swallowed what was left in his mouth and shivered from the taste. 

“Now you look like a real slut and it is time to start training since we have been made a team for the rest of this school year,” Cardin said grinning down at Jaune.

**~Time Skip~**

The year for Jaune was what could only be described as something out of a porno. Ever since they had become a team, Cardin, Sun, and Neptune took every waking moment to train him. To help him become the perfect slut, they of course attended classes and during which they had decided to play with Jaune in different ways, from having him wear a ropes under his clothing the material rubbing and caressing area’s on his body that Jaune didn’t even know were sensitive. The sensation of the ropes had him hard as a rock and would slowly drive him crazy. It got to the point that as soon as they got back to their room he had begged for them to touch him, to do something and it was then Jaune had discovered something about the cock ring around his aching length.

He couldn’t cum, Cardin had teased the sensitive points on his body with nothing but the ropes that Jaune was tied in. And then right when Jaune thought he was going to explode..nothing happened, he didn’t cum the pressure just built up and didn’t get released. According to Cardin the ring didn’t let him cum at all and it wouldn’t let him cum not matter how much he tried he couldn’t get off.

Of course the boys now had a routine for after sparring and training, entering the room covered in sweat they would disrobe and order Jaune to start cleaning them with his tongue.

Of course, it wasn’t just slut training they put Jaune through. They helped him get better at being a Huntsmen in general, helping him improve on his stances with hs sword and shield, helping him keep track of his school work and how to balance his daily life and his work as a huntsman. Each one of the guys taught him something different, Cardin taught him how to be a better leader in battle how to properly give order’s, how to command a team, or teams whenever there were teams of two and he found himself in charge. Sun taught him how to think outside the box, to never stick to any old plan once, always change his plans and think on the fly both in and out of battle. Neptune taught him how to plan out fights, to think things through and how to see an opening and take it.

The third thing they taught him together was helping him out in the love department. With his crush on Weiss the boys taught him how to distinguish love from a crush, showing him just how his advances towards her were only one sided and how if the person didn’t return the feelings that they either saw him as a friend, or they weren’t interested. Of course it was thanks to these lessons, that Jaune slowly began to come to know something. With all the lessons, the training both formal and his learning to be a slut, he was slowly falling for his three doms/teammates. At first he thought it was nothing more than him getting another crush.

But he was wrong, with each lesson. From having to clean them with his tongue and being able to breath in their scents, their scents always set his body a blaze with desire. The scent from each of them different and yet oh so unique. With every lick Jaune found himself drowning in the sensation of their scents, their musk and he loved it.

Each of Jaune’s dom’s slowly became more and more possessive of the blond Twunk, wanting to keep him for themselves, keeping him busy with training, and in the middle of formations on missions so the Grimm could not get near him, to even double teaming him while he sucked the third member off.

Slowly, but surely the team’s bond got closer and closer with the three doms loving every moment they spent with their blond slut, their blond sub, and oh did they like the idea of him being theirs, it would always send a thrill of excitement through them. And unknown to them, it had the same effect on Jaune, the thought of belonging to the doms, belonging to them, being owned by them. It made his already aching cock always throb with need and he enjoyed it oh so much.

“Fuck so tight,” Groaned Neptune as he fucked Jaune’s ass his hips smacking the skin as he closed his eyes listening to the sounds of fucking and Jaune sucking on Sun’s cock as Cardin watches on.

Jaune’s eyes were glazed over, his bright blue eyes a shade darker as lust filled them. He never got tired of this. The sensation of having one of them fuck him as he sucked another watched was always amazing, but having one of them watch? By Oum he never felt this excited in all his life, the sheer thrill and sensation of getting fucked while another watched was just amazing, so wonderful, so arousing Jaune swore if the ring wasn’t on his cock then he was positive that the floor under him would be covered in his own cum.

Leaning in and biting Jaune’s neck Neptune grunted as he unloaded deep in the tight hole milking his thrusting cock.

Jaune whined as he felt Neptune cum inside of him, the feeling of one of them cuming inside of him always made him feel excited and a bit saddened because he couldn’t cum, but the sadness was replaced by the shivering blissful feeling of euphoria that went through his body from feeling of experiencing a dry orgasm making his body shake with the sensation of that he had cummed, his moans go through Sun’s cock sending vibrations through his entire cock.

Groaning Sun pulled his saliva coated cock out of Jaune’s mouth and moved behind him once Neptune moved, and pressed the soaked head of his cock to the freshly fucked hole gently teasing it.

“S-Sun please~” Whined Jaune, even if his eyes sparked with pleasure it was a game they did now and then. The three doms would always tease Jaune teasing his hole before and even after he got fucked by them, driving the blond crazy as he would have dry orgasm after dry orgasm and it always reduced him to a whimpering moaning, mewling, pleading mess and it was a sight that always turned the boys on even more.

Grinning at Cardin, Sun lined up and slammed in at the exact moment he bottomed out Cardin snapped his fingers granting Jaune the ability too cum for the first time since he became their slut.

Hearing the snap cause Jaune’s entire body to shake. The feeling of the cock ring suddenly falling off his cock had his cock throbbing and twitching madly. His eyes were pools of sapphire blue as he arched his back, his ass clenching around Sun’s cock like a vice. “H-Harder! O-Oh Oum! Sun please! Fuck me! Please! Please! Please!” He screamed, his cock was oozing pre like a broken fountain spilling it all down his legs and over the floor under him.

Smirking Sun did as begged and started pounding Jaune as hard as he could with no mercy.

Jaune was crying out in pleasure, and ecstasy the feeling of Sun pounding his ass or any of them fucking his ass always drove him crazy, but now the feeling was intensified and he was pushing back against his cock, his balls spanking against his ass cheeks. For the first time in forever or however long it had been he was close to cumming oh so close he was teetering on the edge of his climax.

Smirking Sun pushed in so his knot could lock them together, as it grew it stretched Jaune more and more with every pulse.

“G-Gonna! Gonna!” Jaune was losing his mind he was so sure that he wouldn’t get to cum his cock throbbed and twitched, and when he felt Sun’s knot stretch his ass open he couldn’t hold it. With the loudest moaning scream he had ever let out he came and came hard, shooting like a geyser cum spraying from his cock and covering the floor in his spunk creating a small puddle from the sheer amount of cum he had not been aloud to release.

  
  


Grunting Sun unloaded deep in Jaune a flood of cum making the smaller blond’s stomach swell up from the volume filling him.

Jaune’s hands flew to his stomach, shivering as he always enjoyed this the feeling of the dumping their loads into him was perfect. But the sight of his stomaching swelling was always a perfect and welcoming sight to him. “Oh Oum yes~” 

Panting the two collapsed onto the bed the knot keeping them tied together as they basked in the afterglow.

Despite the fact the end of the year had arrived, and that he had finally made enough money to pay for his classes. Jaune didn’t want to stop being their slut, he finally had gathered the courage and told them directly that he loved them, all three of them and that despite having their money he wanted to continue being theirs, their sub, their little blond slut. When he had expected rejection, or them denying him he was surprised when they pulled him into a very heated very passionate kiss between the four of them.

The four doms were more than overjoyed that they were going to have their little slut all to themselves and happy to always play with him, both in and out of class. Jaune himself couldn’t have been happier with his new position as his dom’s slut, and now that he thought about it he wouldn’t trade it away for anything in the world.

  
  


**Bonus Watersports Scene**

Jaune looked on in disbelief slowly asking “You want me to do what?” as Cardin towered over him.

“Simply Jaune.” Smiled Cardin, but his eyes shined with something that Jaune couldn’t tell. “We want to piss on you, and possible get you to taste our piss.” It was something the three doms had been talking about and something they had each wanted to try with their little slut and now they were finally going to do it. 

Looking hesitant Jaune thought about it long and hard and said “If i say stop you do it immediately.”

“Of course Jaune~” Smiled Sun, patting Jaune on his ass as his tail reached around and caressed his fellow blonds crotch. “Trust us, you got nothing to fear you say stop we’ll stop, but~” Here Sun began wiggling his eyebrows. “If ya want us to continue feel free to say so~”

Blushing Jaune knelt down in the private shower of their shared dorm with all three doms standing over him holding their soft cocks.

“Just relax Jaune.” Smiled Neptune as they each took aim at Jaune from different positions around him. “Just think of it like a shower.” And with that said, the three doms let loose their streams of hot piss letting the three streams rain down all over Jaune soaking him from the very top of his head and watching as trails of piss dribbled down his body, streaks of piss pouring off him as they had all made sure they had drank enough so that Jaune could really get a good feeling of what it felt like to experience Watersports.

Jaune tried not to moan as the hot pungent liquid pelted his skin but slowly his cock bounced and made him moan, causing his mouth to open.

“See, nothing to fear Jaune.” Smiled Cardin, his stream of piss was soaking the blonds hair causing it to stick to his forehead. “It’s just like a shower~ just with our piss instead of our water.” The three moved, with Cardin soaking his hair Neptune and Sun moved to the right and left side of Jaune making sure they hit everywhere as they didn’t want to miss a thing.

Hating to admit it but Jaune was starting to enjoy this with the warmth covering his body.

“That feels good doesn’t it Jaune.” Smiled Sun, grinning like a very happy monkey as he moved his stream down along Jaune’s side making sure to get all along the piss soaked blond’s back and even took a moment to point his cock down to get his feet covered in piss. “We knew you’d come to like it~ you’re really turning into one perfect slut~”

Jaune smiled up at the trio his hard cock bouncing as he sat their covered in piss.


End file.
